


I can't help this feeling.

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arguments, Bottom Yugyeom, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Bambam has a wonderful and beautiful lover. Just how long can they keep it a secret?





	I can't help this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account but has been edited which originally it hadn't been. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to comment.
> 
> Bambam is also taller that Yugyeom in this.

It was 7 in the morning when the second youngest of Got7 woke up. Bambam lay in his bed watching his sleeping lover beside him. He loved watching the pale beauty lay next to him in his shirts that were too big. He loved the way their button nose would wiggle when black hair brushed against it. This was the love of his life snuggled into his chest breathing his scent in. 

This dark haired beauty was Yugyeom.

Yes Kim Yugyeom, the dancer maknae of Got7. The Thai was too far in love with the young boy. He would chase the stars if it meant seeing his young lover happy. The maknae mean everything too him. He made the days that were too much, bearable. Yugyeom was everything to him.

He lay there staring intently. Watching the youngest features as he slept peacefully. He didn't want to wake him up but he knew that the rest of the guys would be up soon. That would mean more of a chance of them walking in on Yugyeom in Bambams bed.That wouldn't be a good situation. The rest of the group didn't know that the two youngest were a couple. In fact the only person who actually knew was JYP. That was only because they had to tell him after he caught them ... closer than they should've been. It was a secret from everyone else though.

It has been over a year now and no one has been the wiser. They had nearly been caught a couple of times by doing reckless things in open spaces. Looking back on it now bambam chuckled at how stupid it was back then.

**(Flashback)**  
The group had just come back from dance practice. They all had a shower and got changed.

"Hey Bam, Yugz we are going out to eat do you want to come?" Jackson asked them as they came out of their room to sit on the black couch.

They both looked at each other shaking their heads.   
"no thanks hyung. we are just gunna watch a film then go to bed" Yugyeom replied as polite as ever. Jackson pouted for a second but sprung back to life with a smile and left with the rest leaving nothing but a chipper "okay" and "call if you need us" finally they were alone. They got comfortable on the couch and turned the TV on.

Half way through the film they were supposed to be watching. Bam pulled the maknae up onto his lap holding his waist facing him. Yugyeom had no interest in the film and was just playing with Bams long, slim fingers when it happened. Bambam held him close against his body and gently kissed the boys lips. Leaving his eyes slightly open, the oldest of the two watched as the youngest eyes fluttered shut against his cheeks. He was stunning. The Thai boy ended up shutting his eyes when the kiss deepened and became more passionate. Tongues brushing against each other. Small sighs and moans falling from Yugyeoms lips that were being muffled by Bambams mouth. The olders teeth nipping gently at the maknaes lips drawing pitiful whines from his throat.

When they pulled apart a string of saliva connecting them, Bambam opened his eyes to a beautiful sight to behold. His lover sat on his lap facing him. His cheeks flushed red, eyes lidded and mouth hanging open slightly letting gasps of air escape as his chest rose and fell. The older ran his hands down the boys sides over the curve of his hips and traveled down the long thick legs that seemed to go on for miles. Fuck he loved his boyfriend like this. so ruined even though they haven't even done anything yet.

His hands traveled back up and under the youngers jumper that was hiding his ass. His hands squeezed and pinched as he ran his hands over the clothed skin.  When he got to the waist and of the leggings he slipped gentle hands under the clothes holding onto the soft and plush flesh. Hearing the younger squeak he pulled the boy forwards and closer to his body. Yugyeom caught the thai boys face in his hands pulling him to meet his lips again. Moaning slightly as the older boy grinded up into him while massaging his succulent ass.

This went on for a while. Them completely forgetting they were sat in the living room. The movie finished ages ago another film playing in its place. That's when they heard keys in the front door. Followed by loud voices.

   
"Shit" Bambam whispered loudly. Picking up a blushing and panting Yugyeom placing him on the couch next to him. Covering both their lower half's with a blanket to hide their obvious tents. Yugyeom picked up the remote starting to flick through channels while trying to will the red hue to crawl back from his cheeks and neck. It was helping but he still had to keep his head down as he could still feel the heat in the apple of his cheeks.

"Hey you two okay?" Jae bum asked walking past them to the kitchen. They both replied with a murmured  "yes hyung" looking intently at the TV. When all the boys were in the dorm and getting ready for bed the two slipped into their shared room. Breathing out a sigh of relief.

"That was close" was what Yugyeom said giggling slightly with a blush.

**(End flashback)**

Bambam still remembered that night after they all went to bed. The two of them lay cuddled up together, sharing lazy kisses as they were falling asleep. It was a good night even if he didn't the boy how he wanted. He chuckled again at his thoughts, this time a bit louder. This caused the Korean boy to wake up. His eye lashes fluttering over his fair skin as he opened his eyes. Bambam moved a piece of black hair from in front of his lovers face. Yugyeom smiled at the gesture attempting to nuzzle into the warm hand.

"Come on baby boy, we have dance practice later" Bam spoke softly leaning down to plant a kiss on his head. Yugyeom whined and snuggled closer into his boyfriends chest.He didn't want to move, he was warm and cozy. Yugyeom just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle, he hadn't got a lot of sleep that night as his boyfriend was hot under the collar and was biting at his neck until he got his way with the younger. Bam tried to stand but was held down by his lover, the Thai just laughed at how cute Yugyeom was.

After a bit of nagging and promises of a chocolate shake that bambam had hid in the fridge, Yugyeom was up and going to walk out the room. Bambam panicked after realizing what the younger was wearing. 

  
"Baby! No wait you can't go out there wearing that." Yugyeom looked confused for a second before looking down and revealing that all he had on was his boxers and one of Bambams shirts that fell to mid thigh. He blushed and walked over to his closet to change into some legging type pants and a big jumper that fell of one shoulder and to mid thigh.

When they were both decent and ready to get breakfast they shared a quick kiss and then left the room. The others were in the kitchen already. Jaebum, Jinyoung and Mark all drinking some coffee with empty plates that held crumbs from toast. YoungJae and Jackson had some cereal in a bowl in front of them.

As they entered the kitchen Jinyoung smiled at them and pulled out two more bowls. Mark passed the milk over after pouring some in his coffee and Jackson and YoungJae pushing the cereal boxes over towards them. Jackson pushed the box of oats and fruit to bambam and Youngjae passed the hazelnut crunch to Yugyeom knowing they both liked the chocolaty taste.

Yugyeom poured out his and bambams cereal and added the milk while the oldest of the two collected the hidden chocolate shake from the fridge as promised. The group watched as the two did this. Grinning at how two the cute were towards each other. Yugyeom was still tired and was slouched waiting for Bam to return with his promised drink.The group were never surprised as they thought the two were like brothers. Oh how they were wrong about that.

Breakfast was uneventful accept for Jackson getting a spoon thrown at him curtesy of Yugyeom after trying to steal a bit of his chocolate shake. Then hearing him whine and moan that Yugyeom gave the Thai some of his shake. The other just watched in amusement.

After breakfast they all got ready and left to the dance studio. They had to learn the new choreography to 'look'

Yugyeom and Bambam got the steps down pretty quickly. Helping each other when they could. Everyone was pretty tired towards the middle of practice. They had decide to run it longer than normal as they had nothing to do that day. Half way through everyone had gone to get food for them except from the two youngest and the oldest Mark. The oldest stayed to try and get some rest for his legs while watching the moves from the two youngest. While the two were dancing Yugyeom just stopped. His vision clouded for a second as he stumbled. He needed a drink and something to eat.

When the youngest fell the first one too him was bambam. Holding his face. Concern shown in his furrowed eyebrows. He completely forgot anyone else was in the room with them.

"Gyeomie, baby look at me! Are you okay?" Bambam said softly looking his lover straight in the eyes. Yugyeom nodded his head. 

  
"Yeah Bammie I'm fine... just felt faint for a second. Can I have some water?" He spoke back before rubbing his eyes leaning into his boyfriends neck who was now sat with his legs open with Yugyeom sat also straddled, legs over bambams facing him.They jump slightly when a water bottle was placed between them. They look up in shock. Looking up at the smiling hyung. Bambam didn't even register anything in that moment. He just wanted his baby to be okay. He picked up the water opening it placing it in the maknaes hand making him drink some in sips as to not maker him sick.

"Drink baby boy, you will feel better" Bam said. After Yugyeom had drank some water and was able to move without feeling dizzy they moved him to the couch. After that Mark pulled Bambam aside.

"Baby huh?" Mark asked with a smirk on his face. Bambam nodded shyly keeping an eye on the youngest. Watching how Yugyeom would smile at him when he saw him looking. "When did you start dating?" The oldest asked feeling curious at how no one knew of this relationship. 

  
"About 1 year and 4 months now." Bam replied scratching his head, hoping that their eldest hyung wouldn't be angry.

Mark looked completely taken aback. Over a year and no one even realized. That would explain why bambam can get away with things like drinking some of Yugyeom choco shakes. How Yugyeom can get away with wearing bambams chokers and tops. But over a year that was a long time, how did they not see something was going on.

"Please don't tell the others hyung" bambam spoke through his thoughts. Mark shook his head smiling sincerely at the boy.

  
"I'm the oldest. I don't need to tell anyone anything Bam. Just treat him right okay?" He spoke softly and the thai grinned brightly and nodded looking back at the youngest who smiled back at him, his nose scrunching up eyes closing slightly. He was adorable in Bambams eyes.

They talked some more. Giving mark some information about how it all started and that. They were all sat together when the others in the group came in with food for everyone.After they had ate, they finished practice and headed back to the dorm. Mark giving them a knowing look when they said they would go to bed. He knew they would be sleeping in the same bed.

They got back to their room and got changed. Yugyeom taking one of bambams button up shirts that went to mid thigh and a pair of his own boxers. His smooth legs out to see along with his collar bones. While bambam was wearing some pajama trousers that hung below his vline with no top. They both got into bed falling into a nice sleep within seconds of saying "I love you" to each other.

**~Time Skip~**  
It is the two year anniversary for the couple of got7. Still no one but Mark and JYP know about their relationship. They were doing good. Always kept there relationship on the down low. 

However today might just change that. They were arguing in their room.   
" **How the fuck could you forget Kunpimook!! Two fucking years and you forget!!** " Yugyeom screamed at his lover. He had forgotten their two year anniversary. He made plans to go out with friends and forgot about their anniversary. Yugyeom was livid and hurt.

" Yugyeom listen to me.  I will cancel the plans and we will go out to dinner yeah??" Bambam replied trying to sound calm but his voice was trying not to be too loud. "Keep your voice down baby the others might hear! " Bam said walking towards his boyfriend who was going towards the bedroom door.

_"_ **I don't give a shit Kunpimook!! All I**   **care about is how you forgot our two year anniversary!! Two years!!** "Yugyeom practically screamed storming out the bedroom and into the living room. All the other were in the open kitchen or living room watching in confusion. Yugyeom didn't care if they knew now he was pissed.

"  **Yugyeom baby. Will you just listen!!** _"_ Bambam shouted striding into the living room following Yugyeom. He still had no top on and The youngest was still wearing a button up shirt that was to mid thigh with nothing but boxers on. His smooth shaved legs on display. No one could believe what the maknae was wearing and how well he looked in it.

" **Don't you fucking dare make an excuse, two years ago you asked me to be with you!!** _"_ Yugyeom screamed pointing at him. Everyone was in shock except Mark. They were together? For two years? Everyone watched now in shock and wonder. Wondering what would happen in this argument and what they would find out.

_"_ **Yes I remember Yugyeom!! I remember having you on your knees bent over the coffee table. I remember fucking you while you screamed my name, begging me to go deeper. I remember I asked you and you said yes!!"** Bambam screamed just as loud pointing at the coffee table but keeping his eyes on the youngest.  Everyone was stood with mouths open. Not believing what they heard. Jinyoung was about to say something but Yugyeom loud voice cut him off.

" **Just do something kunpimook!! Do something to prove you love me just as much you did them two years ago!! You forgot our anniversary for fucks sake!! Now prove to me you didn't forget because you don't love me as much anymore!!** "By now Yugyeoms voice was breaking, he was nearly crying. The others were stood in shock at hearing the younger say that to bambam. Say that to the one that has been by his side since they were trainees. It was a shock to them all.

"Do you really think I don't love you like I did back then?? You really think I forgot because it wasn't something I needed to remember?? Yugyeom, baby you mean the world to me, I don't know what I would do without you. I would do anything for you. You have me wrapped around your little finger. I love you so much baby boy!" Bambam spoke softly with hurt in his voice, but it turned to love and admiration as he spoke. He was totally whipped by the maknae.

No one could believe what had just happened. They witnessed a lovers spat then a really really heartfelt confession. The 5 of them just waited to see if anything else would happen.

As Yugyeom opened his mouth to reply he was stopped by soft lips pressing against his. Bambam took 3 long strides towards him and pulled him into a gentle yet passionate kiss. Holding the small of his back pulling him impossibly closer into his body. Yugyeoms hands went up to cup Bams face and held him close. Curving his back into bambam.

When they pulled apart. Everything was pulled back by Jackson shouting "What the actual fuck??" The two lovers looked over to the observers. The Korean boy blushing hiding his face in bambams bare chest shifting his weight to one foot to bend his other leg to he was stood on his toes. If anything the others thought the position the two were in was stunning. They had never seen the two maknaes in this light.

"Well it looks like they know now baby" Bam spoke loudly to Yugyeom. While the younger whined pitifully nodding his head.

"Just one thing..." Jinyoung started "you two fucked on my coffee table?" The two went pale and bambam scratched the back of his head smiling and chuckled slightly while Yugyeom just giggled at his lovers replying gesture. They didn't know what to say. They couldn't really deny it as they head it from Bambams mouth. Both of them were well and truly fucked.

That night they told them everything from when they got together to now. They didn't take it too bad, a bit pissed that they didn't know but not bad.

The next day the two lovers went out to dinner to celebrate their two year anniversary as bambam promised the night before.

Everything was perfect. They had nothing to hide from their group now. It was now the fans they had to be wary of.

 


End file.
